


Intertwined

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moments like this, it is so easy to believe as though they are the only two people in the world. Julius wants to freeze time right here, spend the rest of his days secluded in this room with only his sister for sustenance.
Relationships: Yuria | Julia/Yurius | Julius
Kudos: 19





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriidanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriidanii/gifts).



The days spent playing regent to the King while their father is away are both long and tiresome.

It’s not the work per say, but the people. The council-men are always poised and ready to grab at power whenever the opportunity displays itself. The common folk are eager to present even the pettiest problems, hoping for a more lenient ruling while  _ children _ sit on the throne.

They know not of the force Julius is, of how bright his anger can burn. He is not their king yet, and the only person Julius allows to witness that untethered side of him is his sister. Julia, his sweet princess, the light to his dark, is the only one who ever seems to truly see him as he is.

The drama is all made easier by the presence of his sister. She is calm where he is incensed, gentle where he is heavy-handed. With her at his side, Julius feels as though he could listen to their kingdom squabble endlessly and he’d still know peace.

Julius, now a man grown in his own right, knows that when he takes the throne they will all be granted the privilege of learning how much like their father he can be.

In the meantime, he must deal with their minuscule problems and sloppy grabs for power. But with Julia trading furtive glances with him over the table, he thinks, perhaps, he can find joy even in this.

\--

The fire has burned low in its hearth and his room is cold when Julius finally finishes his evening tasks. He sets down his quill, running a hand over his face and pushing away from the table.

There are always documents to sign, small by-laws to go over, Julius wonders how their father ever has time to deal with his personal matters.

Julia had offered to stay and help, but her signature did not carry the weight of his own. He’d sent her to ready herself for bed, promising that he would find her after, if the hour was not too late.

It is late now, Julius recognizes this, but it does not stop him from rising and making his way down the long, winding halls to his sister’s wing of the castle.

Julius still remembers the day they’d been forced to stop sharing a wing, both of them not a day over thirteen.

He remembers the tantrum he’d thrown, how he’d bit and spit and raged. How he’d refused to be torn from his other half under threat of death, insisting that  _ nothing _ would keep them apart, not even their own flesh and blood.

But he also remembers the way Julia’s fingers had brushed his own, how she’d fit her small hand into the curve of his – so much like her own – and had promised him that distance could do nothing to weaken their connection to each other.

It seems silly now, in retrospect. How could he ever have foolishly thought that a simple walk across the castle grounds would create any space between them, make them any less reliant on each other.

But it had appeased their parents. If anything, Julia’s calm in handling the situation had only opened up a world of freedoms for them.

After all, once their parents had been assured that they were perfectly capable of existing as their own independent units, the watchful eyes which had grown suspicious of their closeness finally slipped shut.

Julius smiles to himself as he knocks on Julia’s door, slipping inside even before her voice calls out to allow him entry.

“My brother…” Her voice is soft and fond as she turns to him, setting down her hairbrush and rising to greet him.

She’s beautiful like this, pale skin illuminated in the dim candle light as her hair cascades loosely down her shoulders to nearly brush at her knees. She’s dressed in one of her night shifts, the translucent pearl one that Julius loves so much.

“Hello, sister-mine,” he greets, all smiles as he closes the door and sets the lock.

“Have you finished for the night?” She asks, sweeping over to him with all the grace and poise of their mother. She looks so like her some days, it’s a wonder Julia is his twin and not their mother’s.

“Thankfully, yes.”

“You shouldn’t work so late,” she murmurs, raising a hand to his forehead and brushing her thumb delicately against his mark. She seems to get lost there, just looking at him, hand sweeping down the length of his face to rest on his cheek. Her hands are cool to the touch, so soft and small that Julius feels his heart ache at the fragility of this creature whom he needs to live.

Julius returns her soft smile, his own palm coming up to cover her own and hold her hand against his face. “I wanted to finish tonight so we might spend the whole morning lazing in bed together.

Julia’s expression is quick to brighten with mirth. “And what of breakfast?”

“I’ll have the servants deliver it straight to us while we lounge in the sheets,” Julius answers, a sharp smile stretching his face as Julia lets out a trilling little laugh.

“To witness our bond? How they will gossip, brother!”

“Let them see,” Julius says, dragging her hand across his lips to lay a soft kiss against the sweep of her palm. “It is due time they were made aware of my claim to you.”

Julia looks startled for a moment, a bit of her good humor fading at the seriousness in his tone.

“Julius…”

“I know, sweet sister.” He lets his eyes slide closed for a moment, inhaling deep the scent of her. “I know…”

Moments like this, it is so easy to believe as though they are the only two people in the world. Julius wants to freeze time right here, spend the rest of his days secluded in this room with only his sister for sustenance.

He opens his eyes, tracking the expression on his twin’s face as he brings his other hand up to part her bangs and study her openly.

“Tis a pity our people will never see you take your rightful place beside me as queen,” Julius says, moving to stroke the delicate skin of her cheek. “You’ve the disposition for it. The grace.”

Julia flushes under his attentions, cheeks stained a pretty pink as she averts her gaze to the rich carpet underfoot. So like her to shy away from praise.

“Come here, Julia,” Julius murmurs, tipping her chin up with his finger. “To me.”

When their lips meet, it feels like the first time all over again. Julius does not think he will ever grow tired of the soft give of her mouth, or the way the tension drains out of her when he nips at her lower lip. She kisses him back so sweetly, so fully, as if she is giving herself over entirely to him.

It feels right, for him to know her like this. For him to be the only one to know of the way her body melts when he slides his tongue into her open mouth.

They’re of age now, old enough to be married, old enough for his sister to be traded off in exchange for political perks, and Julius feels time pressing in on them from all sides. How much longer will they be able to enjoy each other like this?

“I will have you tonight,” Julius says, walking her back onto the bed as he trails a line of kisses down her neck.

He can feel the moment her calves hit the ornate bedframe, and he releases her only for the pleasure of watching her topple backwards, landing in the cushions with a quiet noise of surprise as her hair splays out beneath her.

Julius does not think a lovelier creature exists anywhere on this earth, and it would be a true sin for her not to belong to him.

After all, who could be more deserving of her attention than himself? Who else could be worthy of her if not for someone of her own ilk? Julius prizes his sister above all else, and as future king, is it not his right to have ownership of all the finest things beneath the sun’s rays?

“Julius…” Her arms are outstretched, beckoning to him, a welcome only for him.

“Patience, my sweet sister,” he says, dropping to his knees in front of her. Julia is the only person who will ever see him kneel, and for her, he is glad to do it.

He catches a slender ankle in his grasp, turning to press a kiss against the delicate bone before resting it atop his shoulder. Like this, he can see the tease of her cunt through the sheer fabric of her nightgown, something hot coiling in his gut when he realizes she wears no underclothes.

“You were ready for me,” Julius says, hands drifting up her legs. Her face goes positively scarlet with embarrassment, her entire body flinching as she moves to snap her legs closed.

“Don’t,” Julius says, catching her knees and holding them open as he levels a dark look at her. “Do not hide yourself from me.”

She trembles, but nods, a quick little thing as she tries to relax her body. Julius smiles at her, but his hands are already moving higher, pushing up the flimsy white fabric to bare her most intimate spot for him.

Julius could stare at the wet heat of her forever, pink and welcoming and covered with a fine dusting of hair the same beautiful color as her eyes. It makes his mouth water just looking at her, cock stirring in his pants as he slides his hands up her thighs.

“I  _ adore  _ you,” he murmurs, as he dips his head forward. The first taste of her sends a fission of heat down his spine. He groans, the rich headiness of her exploding on his tongue and making him feel half-crazed with lust.

He covers her with his mouth eagerly, licking long and slow to imprint her flavor in his mind. There is no greater pleasure for him than to make sure his sister knows exactly how much he wants her. 

She’s so ready to moan for him, voice carrying high as he licks into her, seeking out her entrance and pressing his tongue deep. When he breeches her, sliding into her body with ease, Julia twists her fingers in his hair, holding him against her as she chants, “Oh gods, Julius,  _ oh _ !”

He seals his mouth around her, sucking as he laves the nub, and she sings for him like the prettiest little songbird in all the lands. He slips two fingers inside her easily, stroking at her inner walls and causing her to arch up into his mouth.

It only stokes the fire in him to a roaring blaze, feeling the bite of her fingers against his scalp as he refuses to let up. Her pleasure builds and builds, legs crossing behind him as her heels dig sharply into his back.

He finds that spot inside her, the one that makes her quiver, and curls his fingers against it as he rolls his tongue against her clit.

“Ju – _ah!_ _Brother!_ ” And the sound of her, in the throes of pleasure but still referring to Julius as hers – as her _sibling_ – it’s almost too much for him, and he works his tongue against that small bundle of nerves until she’s coming around his fingers.

When he draws back, it is to the sight of his sweet sister tangled in her own dress, pulling weakly at it as she tries to gather herself and free herself all at once. He rises off his knees, looking her over as he rids himself first of his own shirt, and then his pants.

Julia is still struggling with her clothes, still wracked with tremors from the high Julius had so quickly and expertly led her up to.

“Let me,” Julius says, slipping the fabric up and over her head to bare her fully. His hands seek her breasts immediately, cupping them perfectly and letting his thumb trace circles around the rosy points of each of her nipples.

She rises from the bed for him, breath coming out stuttered and fast as he pinches them, pulling roughly at the soft flesh until she is shaking and tears are slipping freely down her cheeks.

“Sensitive?” Julius teases, easing off and running his hands down the line of her stomach, past her belly button to drift over the heat radiating from between her legs.

“Here?” Julius asks, finding her swollen bud and brushing his thumb against it. Her hips buck of their own volition, head tossing against the bed.

“Or here?” Julius continues, drawing closer and letting the head of his cock tease against her entrance. The slickness of her folds against him feels like heaven itself beckoning him in.

“There,  _ there _ !” Julia wails, rocking down against him, begging to be filled.

Julius cannot deny her for even a moment longer, and when he allows himself to enter her, it feels as though he is finally exactly where he is meant to be.

She’s open and loose for him, cock fitting inside of her like she was designed for it. Julius groans, dropping onto his forearms as he sheaths himself completely.

His pace is punishing, but he cannot help himself. Something in Julia inspires such passionate violence in him, it is all he can do not to fuck her always and forever, to stay wrapped in her embrace until they die.

“Is this what you want?” he grits out, driving into her again and again as her nails scrabble to find purchase in his back. She’s come alive for him now, writhing and thrashing her head from side to side as he fucks into her. “What you  _ need?” _

“ _ Yes! _ ” Her cries are untethered now, like a ship at full mast. She is usually so composed, so pristine, it is a treat to see her come so undone for him.

“You want me to finish inside you?” Julius goes on, fingers gripping the sheets beside her head so tightly his knuckles have gone white. “Plant my seed in your womb and put you with child?”

She clenches around him as he speaks, inner walls shuddering with pleasure with every stroke. She’s close again, Julius can tell. They’ve done this so many times now, it would be impossible not to know his sister’s limits from the feel of her cunt alone.

He knows he should pull out, they’re already risking so much just simply being together like this – but she’s sucking him in so eagerly, so  _ perfectly _ , Julius does not know a man who’d be able to stop himself now.

“ _ Please _ ,” Julia begs, body coiling around him like a vine, every curve of her body drawing him deeper, closer. “Julius I  _ want _ it,” she wails – and gods, that is enough for him.

He peaks just as he feels her begin to, twins even in their climax. He slams in one last time, settling his cock deep inside her as he comes apart, shuddering and crying her name in return.

He feels every pump of his release fill her, face creasing as her insides go impossibly tight. Her nails rake against his back, the pain so sharp and vivid that Julius wonders if she’s drawn blood.

It matters not, and the only thing he can truly think of is how absolutely stunning she looks when she’s coming around him, head tossed back against the sheets.

Her orgasm lasts far longer than his own, her entrance shivering and drooling around his cock as her arms finally go slack and fall back onto the bed.

Julius stays in her for as long as he is able, until his cock begins to soften and he feels the evidence of himself begin to ooze out around him. He pulls out, only to see Julia coming to her senses and shooting him a look that is far too alarmed for how exhausted he feels.

“Julius you –”

“Came in you, yes,” he finishes, looking down the line of her body and settling his hand firmly over her belly. She looks at him, fear and confusion etched deep in her expression. They’ve always played at this, toyed with the concept in the heat of the moment, but never has Julius lost himself so completely to have caved.

“What if..?” she starts, her own hand coming to settle on top of his own.

Julius pauses for a moment, thinking long and hard before a private smile makes itself seen.

“Then we will have an heir, won’t we?”


End file.
